Star Wars: Warlords of Draenor
by KingsFall7
Summary: What would happen if the Clones Wars came to Draenor?
1. Chapter 1

On the world of Draenor, the orcish Horde was gathering. A warlock and the former apprentice of Ner'zul (Guldan)- offered the orcs great power to defeat the draenai- in the absence of the spirits and the elements. However Ner'zul knew of Guldans true plans. He contacted Grommash Hellscream: Chieftain of the Warzong clan to discuss a plan of action.

At the Horde base camp, Hellscream was offered the Fel- the source of Guldans power, the warlock gave the chieftain a cup filled with the green liquid," drink Hellscream. Claim your destiny. You will all be conquerors" the warlock said as Grom looked at the him "and what, Guldan must we give in return", "everything" Hellscream then emptied the cup. In raged, Guldan blasted Grommash with Fel magic-knocking him back," you dare reject my gift!". Then Ner'zul unleashed his magic against Guldans, Grommash regained his footing and charged at the warlock. Just as Guldan turned around, he was decapitated.

The Warzong chieftain lifted the warlocks severed head and roared into the night, the other orcs roared with him. Draenor was free from Guldans corruption.

16 years later

Years after Guldans defeat, Draenor changed for the better. There was peace between the orc clans and the draenei, "peace" a word never used by orcs. Ner'zul went into exile, so Grommash Hellscream became Warchief of the Horde. While having responsibility over his clan and the Horde, he also had a responsibility to his 16 year old son- Garrosh.

Now however roomers were spreading of unknown invaders attacking orc villages. The Warchief learned of the invaders movement and set a trap.

A group of Weequay pirates were moving through Tairacoft Forest. As they marched through the forest, a blade flew right into one of the pirates, killing him. Then orcs jumped out of the bushes and trees, and started killing the pirates. Watching the slaughter, was a young Togurta- Ahsoka Tano, she and her master have been tracking this band of pirates for weeks (takes place before the NightSister

Trilogy) and it lead them to a new star system.

Meanwhile, the orcs lead by Grom, managed to drive off the pirates but didn't want to leave any stragglers. The Warchief took his warriors(except for Garrosh) chased after them on their wolves. Garrosh and his wolf caught the sent of something, it wasn't the invaders it was… female of a different race and it was in the bushes. He grabbed his axe, then it jumped out of the bushes- it was small, had orange skin, red clothes, and wielded blades of green fire- as their weapons collided, the axe was sliced in two but the female was knocked back and out.

Bladespire Citadel

The pirates invaded Draenor to inslave the orcs and sell them, and have made a deal with Gruul: leader of the Gronn and slaver of ogres. He came to power after killing his father. The deal was if they could use his land as a base of operations, and Gruul would get gold, jewels, women, what ever he desired.

"I see your warriors have not returned. Perhaps I shouldn't have bargained with you over something so simple" the Weequay pirate captain scowled at the giant," yeah yeah let's see those savages take on this" he said as a tank rolled down their ships main ramp." Fine but just in case, YUNTHAR!" Yunthar was the smallest and weekest of the Gronn, but even he could handle tiny orcs.

Horde base camp, Garroshes tent

Ahsoka woke up on a bed of furs, in a strange tent. The last thing she remembered was fighting a huge beast, then getting knocked out. All of a sudden that same beast would walk in the tent- he had no hair, strange markings on his chest, and brown skin. She tried to sense him but realized that the Force had no presence here. He stomped over toward her, the padawan tried to run, but he grabbed her and fell on top of her.

As Ahsoka tried to get up she something poke her rear,' it better not be what I think it is' she thought to herself. Garrosh then grabbed the young Togurtas hip and left breast and began to grope her' why does this feel so good' she wondered as they began to mate.


	2. Chapter 2

The pirates sent a message to the orcs (obviously a trap) that they wanted to make peace. But Grom had a plan of his own. As both sides met- it looked as if the Weequay had the advantage hear. The Warchief approached the pirates alone, he grind as fireballs flew toward them- destroying the tank and killing multiple pirates- Yunthar then charged at Grom, but he jumped and threw his axe into the Gronn's head, killing him. When the fighting was over, only one of pirates escaped into the jungle- the others were killed- the one mistake that the pirates made was that underestimated the orcs intelligence. Grommash pulled his axe out of the dead Gronn's head and then yelled," WE NEVER BE SLAVES!" then he looked at the pirate ship" But we will be conquers."

Anakin and his men have been looking for Ahsoka for a month and still haven't found her. The Jedi Counsel believes she was killed in the jungle, but he refuses to think of it. After they lost track of the pirates, the counsel told Anakin to return to the temple, but he refused. And he thinks they may have found her, the Jedi shuttle flew to what looked like a village with… a ship. That was the pirate ship they were tracking,' the natives must've taken it from the pirates' he thought. The ship landed.

The Horde now has the means to travel to and conquer other worlds. They would use the ships droids to pilot it and the orcs would send their best warriors. Ahsoka taught some of the orcs basic and they taught her the orcish language. She also told them about the Galaxy, the Republic, the Jedi, and the Force. When she did so the orc warlocks and shamans saw this as heresy and wanted to kill her, the Warchief said no. He was quite fascinated about what the Togura was saying.

Another surprise was that Ahsoka was pregnant with Garrosh's child, something thought impossible for two different species. It was also against tradition fot an orc to mate at such a young age.

The orcs saw a strange, small ship land just outside the Horde village- it was red, with three blades on the sides. A strange creature came out of the ship, followed by warriors in strange blue and white armor.

` The orcs were weary of the Jedi Knight. When he saw Ahsoka come out of one of the tents, Anakin ran to her but was stopped by Garrosh. After a brief argument, Anakin had to leave Ahsoka hear. If the Counsel would have her expelled, or force her to get an abortion, or both. He promised to keep this planets existence a secret and left Draenor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Horde conquered the entire star system, now the people of the planet Magarie were part of the Horde. The Magar were a race of villagers-not warriors- so they were easily conquered.

Eight and a half month's later

Draenor didn't remain a secret forever. A small fleet of traders found the planet: and word spread fast, soon everyone- especially the Republic and Separatists- was making a big deal about it. When the Jedi found out about the Horde, they also found out Padawan Tano was with them. The Counsel was so angry with Anakin for lying to them about what happened to Ahsoka, they expelled him from the Order. He then returned to his wife–Padme- to live in peace.

The Separatists tried to invade the planet, that failed. The Republic tried to negotiate with the orcs, that failed also. The Horde would remain neutral- for now at least- the Jedi Counsel tried to force Ahsoka back into the Order-but she didn't want to- the young togurta had not only Garrosh to support her, but the Warchief too(since she was carrying his grandchild). Eventually the Counsel gave up, after being threatened by Grommash. Two weeks later, Ahsoka gave birth to Garroh's son and named him Grimis: Son of Garrosh.

The Horde would continue their consequence of other worlds.

 **Epilogue**

The Weequay pirate that escaped the Horde, fled into Taanarn Jungle. As the month's passed and his wounds became infected. He was going to die. Until he heard a voice say," what do you want?".

 **The End...or is it?**


End file.
